Magic is Everywhere
by Whishes4magic119
Summary: Before all jaden cared about was dueling. Now after finding out that he has magical powers, he and the rest of the GX crew must stop an old evil before it takes over all of existence. My first fanfic!
1. Prologue

Magic is Everywhere

Disclaimer: This would be my first written and viewable fanfic, so please bear with me for at least the first chapter. I don't own Yugioh Gx or Winx club, so please don't complain if things aren't right and judge me.

Prologue: Jaden can do what?

"Hey Jaden, it's your turn!" Chazz shouted.

The abnormally happy Slifer Red student shook his head wildly as if he was waking up from a daydream. "It is?" Jaden asked.

"Ugh, would you go already?" Chazz snapped.

"Right, I draw."Jaden said outside of himself. He took a look down at the cards he held in his hands. Each Elemental Hero Jaden had held helped him through a lot of tough situations in the past. Especially last year when he put the Society of Light back where they belonged.

"I summon," Jaden paused, looking at the picture of the monster he was going to bring onto the dueling field, "I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" He declared as his white-clad hero jumped from a larger version of the card Jaden just played, and took an aggressive stance in front of him.

"I always thought that Jaden would be eager to duel someone." One of Jaden's best friends, Alexis Rhodes murmured quietly. "It's like he's not all there. I haven't seen him act this way before." She finished.

"Yeah," Syrus added quietly. "It's like Aniki is somewhere else." Syrus would know he and Jaden had been best friends since day one and whenever something bothered Jaden, which hardly ever happened; it bothered Syrus a hundred times more. Syrus looked down to find a smudge of dirt on his Ra Yellow blazer, and shouted.

"Hassleberry!" Syrus yelled, "Why is there dirt on my blazer! I thought you got it clean!"

"I did get it clean!" The taller, darker skinned student shot back. "And I told you not to call me by that name son, call me Tyranno!"

"Will you two slacker's shut up!" Chazz snapped, hushing Syrus and Hassleberry in an instant.

"I next activate my spell card Heavy Storm." Jaden said in a miserable tone. The crowd (If you could call it that.) watched as a heavy amount of fierce winds howled, blowing away Chazz's cards that were face down.

"Neos attacks you directly." Jaden murmured as his white clad hero leapt into the air. It then buried its right fist into Chazz's chest, causing an Explosion that could be seen from as far away as the Obelisk blue dorm.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Jaden was no where to be found.

"What's this, no pose?" Chazz remarked, annoyed. As his duel disk shut down, he began trying to mimic Jaden's signature pose.

"That's definitely not like Jaden." Alexis said, moving some of her blond hair out of her face. She laughed a little as she saw a red faced and panicked Syrus run off in the direction of the woods around the Slifer dorm.

"Aniki! Come on, wait up!" She heard the tiny blunette cry out after his friend. Alexis shook her head and began to chase after him. "There's something bugging Jaden." Alexis thought to her self as she caught up to Syrus.

Jaden came to a stop ten minutes later. He was standing next to one of the biggest trees he ever saw. "I was totally out of my game today." He thought, walking around to one of his new favorite hiding spots.

Jaden crawled behind a bush that was growing next to the tree and took a seat against said tree. He had found it a couple of weeks ago when the Genex Tournament was still going on. The spot had a great view of the sky, and was covered with enough shrubs to make his body invisible to the human eye from far away. "They'll never find me here." Jaden thought, as he covered his legs with an extra amount of leaves.

From his hiding place, Jaden could see the smoke clouds from the volcano gently float into the sky. He stared upward longingly into the sky, remembering what had started all of his emotional mess.

Two weeks ago to this day, the entire school found out a secret that Jaden wanted no one to know about. Jaden had recently come across a book about magic, primarily fairies, causing him to want to learn more.

He had spent an entire day cooped up in his dorm room, surfing the internet and researching more information on what he had found. His surfing had become just as much an obsession as playing Duel Monsters. He only came out during meal times, but even that didn't last long as he finished his meals twice as fast as he normally did.

It was Chazz that had ruined it for him. He had caught Jaden buying enough glitter to cover the entire school. Chazz thought that it was just some kind of prank that only the Slifer Red Ace could cook up, but then found Jaden in the Red dorm Cafeteria wearing a pair of giant Fairy wings and a tiny crown.

Jaden shivered as he remembered what happened next.

Everything was a blur, but Jaden could remember watching Chazz take off like a rocket. Jaden foolishly followed after Chazz, and managed to catch up with him as soon as they got into the main building of the Academy. From then on, Jaden had to deal with fairy jokes and laughter behind his back wherever he went.

Jaden's reputation was shot. Under the cover of darkness he took all of the stuff he had researched, save the book he checked out, and buried it. He made sure that everyone was fast asleep before he did so, because he didn't want any unexpected guests.

"Aww Man!" Jaden heard Syrus shout.

"We can search this forest all day and still not find him." Hassleberry said as he scratched his head.

Jaden heard footsteps and remained perfectly still. From what Jaden could see, Syrus was holding a flashlight in his right hand. He was standing next to Alexis, who also held a flashlight. Jaden had to stifle a laugh, as he saw a leash in Syrus's left hand and the collar it was attached to around Hassleberry's neck.

"I still don't get why I have to wear this collar here." Hassleberry complained. He yelped as Syrus yanked on the leash. "Will ya quit with that?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

Jaden remained perfectly still from where he was, watching as Hassleberry advanced on the spot where Jaden was hiding. Jaden had to hold his breath when he saw that Hassleberry had managed to poke his head in the bush to look.

"He's not here." Hassleberry said quietly, removing his head from the bush.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"Positive." He responded.

Syrus let out a moan and yanked on the leash, causing Hassleberry to yank back on it afterwards."We gotta go then." Syrus finished. "This place gives me the creeps."

"But Jaden could still be out here somewhere!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we haven't eaten a thing. And when there is food Jaden will come back." Syrus said walking away.

Jaden heard Hassleberry's stomach growl and laughed mentally. Alexis had the same idea and she laughed a little. "Oh well, lets go." She said walking away from where they were.

Jaden waited patiently for a few minutes to be sure that they were gone and crawled out of his hiding place. He dusted the dirt off of his clothing and was about to leave when he heard a shriek and a loud explosion.

"Oh no, Alexis!" Jaden thought with worry. He turned and ran through the undergrowth towards the sound of the scream. "Don't worry I'm coming!" Jaden called out.

Jaden came across a clearing a few moments later. He looked for a sign of Alexis, but he couldn't find her. There was another explosion that caused him to jump behind a tree. Jaden looked from behind the tree to see what appeared to be six cloaked figures surrounding a girl.

It was the girl that caught Jaden's attention. She wore a dark red gown that looked like it was covered with black spider webs. Her black hair was tied up in a bun, and matched the black crown she wore. Her skin was pale and eerie like the moonlight, which brightened up her dark red eyes.

"I have nothing to say to a Necrophase." The girl said.

"We prefer the term Necromancer." One of the cloaked figures hissed.

"Traitors like you don't deserve that title." The girl spat.

Jaden looked on with a mix of interest and excitement. "I wonder what's going on?" Jaden thought aloud.

"With you under our possession, your father will have to restore our title. Take her." The voice of what Jaden assumed to be the leader of the cloaked figures commanded.

He watched with shock as two of the cloaked figures advanced menacingly on the girl. As Jaden stepped out from underneath the tree, he stopped in mid-step as he watched the girl transform right before his eyes.

After a few seconds, Jaden rubbed his eyes. The girl was wearing a totally different outfit than from before. She wore a long sleeve shirt that went to her elbows and revealed her belly. She wore a black jacket with the sleeves ripped off. She also had on black shorts and hi-tops that matched her color scheme.

But it was something else that made Jaden nearly fall over. She had Wings.

"Wings?" Jaden thought as he tried to pick up his limp body off of the ground.

"So the Fairy of Night reveals herself." One of the cloaked figures remarked, cackling as he did so. A ball of fire erupted from his hand, and he threw it.

Jaden watched as the girl deftly sidestepped the oncoming fireball and launched a ball that shone with purple and black light. Jaden cringed as the sphere smashed into its intended target, causing it to fall to the ground.

Another cloaked figure launched another ball of fire at the girl, making contact with her. Two more figures of their group did the same thing.

Determined to do something, Jaden ran out from underneath his shelter and got amped up as he did so. "Hey you old cronies!" He shouted confidently without realizing what he was saying. "Picking on a girl like that isn't really cool."

The group of cloaked figures turned their heads to look in Jaden's direction, causing him to stop in his tracks. "So you have a hero trying to save the day. Alvaris, Sylinthan, dispose of him." The cloaked leader commanded. Two figures stepped forward as they were commanded and raised their hands over their heads as if they were about to cast a spell at Jaden.

"Uhh that's okay guys; I think I'm good with out being disposed of." Jaden said as he backed up into the tree he was hiding behind earlier. The cloaked figures laughed as they lowered their hands, launching two streams of lightning at Jaden. Jaden held his arms up as if to protect himself, and then felt the lightning impact and explode around his body.

Jaden opened his eyes a few moments later. "Am I dead?" He asked mentally. After wiggling his fingers and his toes, he grinned and picked himself off of the ground. What Jaden would see next would surprise him.

As if it reacted to the incoming danger, Jaden's duel disk was activated with his Elemental Hero Clayman card on the reader. "Since when did that..." Jaden started to ask, and then noticed that his entire arm was surrounded by Clayman's arm. It wasn't just the arm either. His entire body looked like it was wrapped in a transparent version of Clayman's body like a suit of armor.

The protective shell didn't last long however. Jaden watched the card glow gold for a second. Jaden took the card off of the reader and put it back into his deck. "Wow." He said shuffling the card back into the deck. He then positioned his body as if he were in a heated duel, grinning all the while.

"My turn I draw!" Jaden declared, drawing the top card from his deck and placing it on the reader. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" The disk whirred to life and flashed a hologram of the card he just placed on the reader. His favorite green wearing warrior leapt out of the image and took to the sky. After a few seconds it flew back down behind Jaden and literally stepped into Jaden, overlapping his body.

"No one told us that there would be two of them!" The cloaked leader bellowed over a barrage of wind and feathers pummeled him and his men. The girl watched as each one of her assailants turned to run from her hero. "You may have won this round kid, but we'll be back." The cloaked leader said as he and his followers disappeared into the shadows.

Jaden collapsed to the ground as they left. "Wow I'm exhausted." He panted, taking his card and shuffling his deck.

The girl smiled and changed back to the form she was in before, and walked over to Jaden. "You must be, especially since you used all of that magic." She said.

"You mean that was real Magic?" Jaden exclaimed.

The girl laughed a little. "Yes that was. You were really cool. I didn't even know that boys could have fairy powers." She said in a jokingly manner.

Jaden's face went white.

"Did you say fairy powers?" Jaden asked.

The girl smiled and patted Jaden on the back. "Yep. I can tell who has magic and who doesn't, and what kind they have." The girl then hit herself in the head, "Oh, that's right we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Onyx, the Princess of Genoshia, the Realm of Night." Princess Onyx said proudly.

Jaden grinned, "Well Onyx, the name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki. Now if you see two guys wearing yellow jackets, tell them that I'm right here." He finished before passing out.


	2. Episode 1: Lock down Go big or go home!

Magic is Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yugioh GX, or Winx Club. Those Works Belong to their original creators.

Episode 1: Lockdown! Go big or go home!

There was a loud pop as the six black figures staggered out of a massive portal into a darkened room. There was a very large door on the opposite side of the room, which looked like it had seen better days, on the other side of the room from where they stood.

It took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the overpowering darkness that flooded the room. The floor that they stood on trembled and writhed like snakes as one of their members walked over to one of the few remaining torches on the wall. After igniting it with a ball of flame, they could see that they were standing in what remained of an entrance hall of a grand castle.

The sound of thunder boomed loud over their heads as they saw through holes of the once splendid roof, which was quickly followed by a flash of purple lightning. They were shocked to know that a storm was beginning to form over their heads.

"We must get inside quickly!" The leader of their band commanded, heading over to the door and opened it. The other figures quickly made their way past the door, closely followed by their leader, and shut the door behind them.

Only the swish of their cloaks could be heard as they glided their way down the first corridor. The group only stopped once, for a split second, before turning down another corridor and continuing their way through the winding halls. After a few minutes of brisk walking, they were stopped by a grotesque wall that had a giant sized form of a man's head and a pair of hands that stopped at the wrist. The group noticed that the form guarded the door that they sought.

"Who seeks the Master?" The wall rasped, revealing that the lower half of his mouth had merged with the floor that they were standing on.

"We the humble servants who live only to serve him." The group sniveled at once. They all flinched when they saw the hands lay themselves against the wall, causing the door to unlock itself."He is expecting you." The Wall hissed, opening the door that he was guarding. The group walked around his lower row of teeth and through what was left of the door.

The group entered another room that was as big as a gymnasium. One the end that was the furthest from the group, they saw the silhouette of a throne that took up the entire side of the wall. From the floor they could see cables that ran every which way to the throne, and attached themselves to the biggest pair of feet that they ever saw. A soft, yet deathly whirring noise could be heard as a booming voice spoke.

"Be silent with your sniveling, for you have done no wrong." It said.

"I have come to bring you news." The leader of the cloaked figures said, dropping to his knees.

"Ah yes, Dante was it?" The voice asked. "You and your scouting party were sent to capture Princess Onyx, am I correct?"

"Yes my lord." Dante answered.

"And you have failed to do so. Am I also correct?" It asked again in a mock tone.

"Yes master."

"Then what's the problem?" The voice boomed sounding slightly agitated.

"We failed you." Dante answered. There was a general consensus from within the group.

"Failed me? I think not." The voice echoed.

"B-but master," One of the other figures stammered, stepping forward, "We had n-no I-I-Idea that there was another one. W-We were caught b-by surprise."

There was a flash of red light, a blood curdling scream, and a small pop. The other cloaked figures jumped back as the blast left nothing of their comrade. "Now does anyone else want to spoil my good moment by sniveling?" The booming voice asked. As the red light slowly left the room, it showed a machine, humanoid in appearance and at least a hundred feet tall, lean back against his throne. At the head, three red eyes dimmed to black, leaving the room in a semi state of semi-darkness.

"Yes, you failed to capture the princess. But being a leader means that you have to accept failure. I already knew that you were defeated by Mr. Yuki, but you had succeeded in awakening his latent powers. And I commend you." The Machine said, watching as his group of followers huddled closer together.

"I have no more need of you now. My plan has already been set into motion." The voice boomed as its servants were sucked back through the door they entered.

"Is every thing prepared for the next move?" The voice asked. A figure in all black samurai armor stepped out from the shadows.

"Yes master. I will succeed, Even if it costs me my life." The new figure said, installing a deck of cards in a circular disk before drawing his sword and sliding it into a slot on the left side, causing the blade to grow.

"You do that so well." The booming voice finished as the samurai fades in the shadows.

------------------Meanwhile Back at Duel Academy--------------------

Jaden was standing alone in a meadow, in a very good mood as the breeze blew gently threw his brown hair. "Wow," He uttered, "The breeze feels nice."

"That's because you've been dreaming." He heard a very quizzical voice say from behind him. Jaden turned to find an all blue and yellow dolphin humanoid standing behind him.

"Hey there Aqua Dolphin!" Jaden called out cheerfully.

Aqua dolphin smiled, but his face looked grim. "I have some bad news." He said.

"Come on, what could be that bad to make you look so glum?" Jaden asked.

"There is a terribly powerful force rising in the universe. Can you not sense it?" Aqua Dolphin asked. He smiled a little as his human partner fell to the ground in a relaxing manner.

"I'm just sure that whatever it is, we can take it together." Jaden said, yawning as he stared into the vast blue sky.

"Is he going to wake up miss?" Jaden heard Alexis' voice say from far away. He heard a sigh, and then was bathed in a flash of bright light that pulled him into the waking world.

"I don't think he'll..." The nurse began before she was cut off. Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and watched as Jaden began to stir. He sat up in the hospital bed he was in and rubbed his eyes while yawning loudly.

"Ahh." Jaden said, yawning. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. A hush fell over the occupants of the nurse's office, as Jaden stretched his arms as far as they could go.

"You passed out Jaden." Tyranno explained.

"Yeah dork. We found you with the princess here two hours ago." Chazz snorted.

"Hey, don't use that tone when you're talking to Jaden." Onyx snapped, shooting daggers through her eyes at Chazz.

"Will you two calm down before I have to separate you two?" Syrus shouted. Everyone turned to him, and laughed a little, causing him to blush.

"They've been at each other's throats since the guys found you." Alexis explained to Jaden.

"So spill it Jaden." Tyranno demanded, almost immediately.

"Spill what?" Jaden asked.

"Well how'd you end up in a passed out in the first place?" Tyranno asked.

As Jaden was about to give his answer, the intercom buzzed to life, with Chancellor Sheppard's voice on the other line. "Jaden Yuki please report to the Chancellor's Office. I repeat, Jaden Yuki please report to the Chancellor's office. That is all."

"What did I do this time?" Jaden asked mentally, grabbing his duel disk, blazer, and shoes before running out of the room before anyone could ask another question.

When Jaden got into the office, he looked around and noticed that Chancellor Sheppard wasn't there. He continued his search of the office and found that nothing was out of the ordinary. The books on the small bookshelf were organized in alphabetical order, the potted plants looked like they had been watered recently, and even the desk was free of cluttered papers.

"Oooo-kay." Jaden said to himself, "Why would the Chancellor send for me if he's not here?"

"That's because I had to get you out of there." He heard Onyx say. Jaden turned and saw that she was standing behind him, her face beaming.

"Onyx, why are you here?" Jaden asked.

"Well I'm here to tell you some exciting news!" Onyx answered as Jaden used his brain in vain to put two and two together.

"Where's Chancellor Sheppard?" Jaden asked.

"He's at the harbor getting everything ready if you must know." Onyx answered again, moving in front of Jaden.

"Getting what ready?" Jaden asked, still not quite getting what was going on.

"Why you're coming with me to our first year of class silly." Onyx answered coyly. She walked to Chancellor Sheppard's chair and sat in it, spinning it wildly.

"What's going on?" Jaden snapped.

"No need to be cross with me." Onyx answered back. "You are a fairy Jaden. You need to be trained up so you can handle your powers. Especially since you are the..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm the what?" Jaden questioned, his curiosity rising along with his frustration.

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing." Onyx finished, skating around Jaden's question.

"So what I did back there was real, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I don't really think I can explain it myself, but when you put yourself in danger your Winx protected you." Onyx said, dizzily rising from the chair.

"My what?" Jaden questioned, unfamiliar with the word.

"Your Winx." Onyx repeated.

"What's that?" Jaden asked, but before he could get an answer he heard a loud rumbling coming from the dock that cut him off.

"Now what is that?" Jaden exclaimed as he ran to the window and looked through it. He saw a large plume of smoke blow gently away from the dock, causing Onyx to leap next to Jaden.

"Someone must be dueling, I gotta go see!"Jaden cried, relieved.

"They're here already?" Onyx said, looking at a large red shuttle that had touched down on the helicopter pad with a thud. "You get back here." Onyx commanded, grabbing Jaden by the scruff of his neck playfully and sitting him down on the couch.

"What? There's a duel going on!" Jaden moaned. Onyx laughed a little.

She smiled at Jaden's puzzled face, like she was reading his mind. "I'll be right back." Onyx reassured Jaden before running to the door, and out of the office.

A few minutes had passed while Jaden sat on the couch he was forced on. "I know you guys are there." He said, to no one in particular. After a split second, he watched as Chazz, Syrus, and Tyranno fell into the door as a crumpled heap on the floor.

"How'd you know Aniki?" Syrus asked.

"I kinda heard you guys from in here." Jaden answered, helping Syrus off of Tyranno and Chazz.

"Get off of me!" Chazz shouted, throwing Tyranno off of his back and onto the floor.

"Gee, could you have been a little nastier Chazz?" Tyranno snorted.

"So what's the deal? I heard you're getting a permanent transfer." Chazz sneered. Syrus coughed a little.

"We all heard that idiot." Tyranno remarked, causing a very angry Chazz to jump on him and start fighting.

"Ignore them." Syrus commented, taking a seat next to Jaden. "So is it true?" He asked

"Is what true?" Jaden asked his friend, watching him blush a little.

"You being a fairy and all." Syrus answered. Jaden laughed, reassuring Syrus slightly.

"Well I don't have wings do I?" Jaden asked, causing Syrus to laugh a little.

"Yeah, that's true." Syrus agreed quietly, "But Aniki, why did Onyx say that you would be going for your first year?"

"I don't know, maybe I got selected for a student exchange program or something!" Jaden hoped aloud. Syrus flinched. "Aww come on Sy, cheer up! I bet it's only for a year anyways."

The office door opened, causing all of the current occupants to look up in its direction. Jaden turned his head to see that Tyranno was biting down on Chazz's left arm, while said arm was wrapped around his neck like a stranglehold.

"Are you two going to kill each other?" Chancellor asked sarcastically as he entered his office. He was followed by a kind looking old woman wearing a yellow dress and a blue top. She was followed by three girls who each wore a multicolored t-shirt and shorts that shimmered from one color to the next. They were followed by three guys who wore dark blue and yellow jumpsuits with light blue capes. They were followed by Alexis, a student who wore a yellow blazer known as Bastion, The Pro League duelist Edo Phoenix, and Jaden's least favorite instructor in the world Dr. Crowler. Onyx brought up the rear. Chazz and Tyranno cleaned themselves off and got to their feet causing one of the new girls to laugh a little.

"Have you guy's seen Rei?" Jaden asked.

"She has a test to take in advanced defense tactics." Dr. Crowler sneered.

"So you left your student to the temptation of cheating?" The old woman asked. Dr Crowler's already pale face went even paler for a split second before he regained his composure.

"Madam, she is being watched this very minute by my most trusted assistant. There is no chance that she'll cheat." He said.

"You mean Bonaparte?" Chazz asked. Jaden mentally saw Rei getting answers from her PDA as Bonaparte slept in Crowler's chair.

"She's guaranteed to pass." Syrus remarked, thinking the same thing. Dr. Crowler didn't take too kindly to his remark however and glared down at the tiny bluenette, frightening him. Jaden laughed a little however.

"If you are done Crowler, we have a matter to discuss." Chancellor Sheppard snapped, causing everyone to fall silent. "Jaden, do you know why you are here?" He asked. Jaden shook his head.

"This conversation is not to leave this room." The Chancellor stated. There was a murmured consensus between the group of people, giving Chancellor Sheppard the chance to let out a small sigh. "Jaden this primarily concerns you." He began.

"It does?" Jaden asked.

"Yes it does." Chancellor Sheppard answered. "We have reason to believe that a dark force has taken up residence in the world between worlds." He stopped for a second, hearing a sniff of disgust from Bastion.

"Is there a problem Mr. Misawa?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, drawing all eyes on Bastion.

"Well, yes there is." Bastion began. "I find it really hard to believe that there is something exists between two dimensions." Onyx laughed a little.

"Is there something funny Lady Onyx?" Chancellor Sheppard snapped, silencing her laughter. "Bastion, I know that this is hard to believe, but what I say is true." He said firmly, watching as the pink haired girl of the girls began to scold on Onyx.

"And I believe that this has to do with the end of the world?" Bastion asked.

"This is greater than that Bastion. This is the fate of all existence that hangs in the balance." Chancellor Sheppard confirmed. "Now what has transpired in these few short hours has brought the enemy's activity to our attention. We have no motive for this attack, but we believe that they will attack again soon."

"What's that gotta do with me?" Jaden asked.

"We believe that you are the key to the balance of existence." The old woman explained.

"So why is everyone else here when you only need me?" Jaden questioned.

"You can't do this alone." Chancellor Sheppard remarked. "Besides from you're experience and what I've learned, your friends are going to play just as much a role as you are."

"We are?" Syrus asked meekly. Edo rolled his eyes.

"Something wrong Edo?" Chazz asked.

Edo turned and began to walk toward the door. "Count me out." He said.

"Edo this involves you too." Chancellor Sheppard called after him. Edo stopped halfway to the door and rolled his eyes.

"Like I care." He said before walking to the door and opening it, slamming it behind him.

Jaden turned to stop him, but felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned back around to see that Alexis placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let him go." She said.

"So is anyone else going to leave?" The old woman asked sweetly after a few moments of silence. After no response she smiled and turned to Jaden. "Excellent. Now Jaden, we would like you to understand that you aren't like most young men your age."

Jaden scratched his head. "Yeah I kind of figured that." He said.

"I am talking about your gift. Jaden, no one other than you has your talent." She said dreamily. "I think a proper introduction from one of your new instructors is in order."

"I'll say." Bastion remarked.

"Will you hurry up Ms. F?" The blond headed girl asked impatiently, causing the old woman to break some of her concentration.

"I am Ms. Faragonda, head mistress for Alfea, the school you will be attending." She finished with a smile, waiting for Jaden to take in all of the information she gave him.

"Alfea?" Chazz thought, "Are they serious. I swear that this woman needs to head to the loony bin."

"It sounds familiar; I think I heard of it before." Jaden said, scratching his head.

"It happens to be an all girl's school." The blond remarked. She watched as everyone else in the room's face turned bright red with glee. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Every one of Duel Academy's top students turned to face the opposite direction. Each one was trying to hide the laughter that was clearly visible on their now bright red faces. "This is serious!" Chancellor snapped at his students, frustrated that they were laughing during a very serious meeting.

"Yeah, seriously funny!" Chazz laughed. Alexis held a hand over her mouth to try to control herself. Bastion and Tyranno started sweating furiously acting close to passing out. Syrus wasn't laughing however. Jaden looked down at Syrus with a goofy grin.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Aniki, you're going to leave aren't you?" Syrus whimpered pitifully.

"Well I don't really have a choice. But I'll be back to visit." Jaden answered as he tried to reassure his best friend. Ms. Faragonda gave a sweet smile.

"I'm sure that we can work something out." She said sweetly.

There was a loud explosion, a scream, then silence that came from outside. "Edo is in trouble!" Jaden shouted, grabbing his duel disk from the table and heading outside. Syrus turned and chased after Jaden with a big moan, with everyone else following him in close pursuit.

After a few minutes, Jaden found himself at the front of the school and watched as Edo collapsed to the ground. There was a diamond covered warrior in front of him that stood stoically in front of a dragon wreathed in black flames and a cyborg that was crossed with a horror slasher movie killer. Behind them an all black armored Samurai stood, scoffing at his fallen opponent as the creatures slowly away.

"Ah, right on time." The Samurai said, with a vile smirk as he shuffled his deck.

"Are you all right Edo?" Jaden asked, picking the pro-league duelist off of his feet.

"Well other than a few scratches, I'll live." Edo groaned, the result of the duel taking its toll on him.

"So you are the wielder of Neo Space? You are the threat to the master's plans?" The samurai marveled.

"What happened?" Jaden asked, getting Edo to his feet.

"Some Obelisk students found him snooping in on your conversation when I stepped outside. They had him cornered, but he managed to escape and run off taking them all down like they were nothing." Edo said, his breathing getting harder. "Jaden you would be nuts to duel him." He finished.

Jaden grinned as he stepped forward, inserting his deck into his disk. "A lot of crazier things have happened." Jaden smiled as he readied for battle. "So you're the one who beat Edo huh?" His duel disk activated, along with his opponents signifying the start of their game.

Jaden: 4000

Samurai: 4000

"Duel!" Jaden and the Samurai cried together.

"Jaden don't be stupid!" Edo shouted as Jaden drew five cards.

"You should listen to that pathetic excuse of a friend you have there boy. You are no match for this deck." The Samurai scoffed. Jaden shook his head and laughed a little. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"If you knew me, you would know that I don't back down from a challenge."Jaden called out, grinning.

"What's he thinking?" Edo thought as he walked to a safer distance away from the duel area.

"You have the honor of the first attack. I will not strike an unarmed opponent." The Samurai said, drawing his first card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (1600 atk.)" Jaden declared, placing the card on the reader. Both players watched as the blue and yellow hero leapt out of the flash of lightning that erupted from the sky. "I'll lay two card face down and end my turn." Jaden said grinning as the back sides of two giant sized cards laid them selves on the ground.

"Is that all? Hah, a mere infant can do better than that! I draw." The Samurai laughed, drawing a card and smiling. "I activate my spell card Trade-In!" He bellowed, sending one card from his hand into the graveyard slot in his disk. Jaden watched with awe as black fire followed the card into the disk, and sent a chill down Jaden's spine. "This spell allows me to draw two cards; however I must discard a card from my hand that is level eight." The Samurai laughed, taking two cards from the top of his deck.

"This is exactly what he did to me during the first turn of our duel." Edo remarked grimly to himself.

"Next, I activate my Level Modulation spell card!" The samurai said with an evil grin. "I hope that you are prepared because I get to summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 in attack mode! (3000 atk.) You get to draw two cards however." The samurai roared as black flames erupted from the graveyard slot on his duel disk. Jaden stared in awe as a silver dragon wreathed in black fire beat its massive wings and let out a mighty roar. Jaden drew two cards and drew a breath of relief.

"Next I special summon my Shadow Force Beast in defense mode!" The Samurai declared, as an all black fog enveloped the playing field, as a dragon that looked like it belonged to a slasher movie stepped forward and pulled out a giant butcher's knife before getting down on one knee. (1200 def.) "Now none of your trap cards can target my Black Flame Dragon!"

"Aniki!" Everyone turned to see that Syrus had just left the front door. He was breathing really hard, and placed his hands on his knees when he stopped moving.

"Hey Sy!" Jaden greeted cheerfully, turning around and watching as everyone else that was in Chancellor Sheppard's office had made it right behind him.

"Who's he dueling? And why is Edo so beat up?" Alexis asked.

There was an impatient roar, and Jaden saw his opponent's Dragon beat its wings with the air again. "Now that you are all here, can we continue?" The Samurai asked, rolling his eyes. Jaden nodded in response.

"Good, then let us continue with your destruction." He said, laying another card in the reader. "Now I summon my mighty Blade of the Dragon's Curse!" He declared, as a menacing looking samurai stepped forward, holding a spear with a serrated edge on one side. (? atk.)

"Ok so what's with the new monster, it's a level eight monster so he had to tribute something for it." Chazz snapped.

"Your friend has a point. Normally I would have to tribute two monsters to summon my warrior. But thanks to his special ability, and the fact that I have a dragon on the field that is the same level as he is, I can summon him without a sacrifice!" All of the duel academy student's gasped. "Now he has another ability." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Well then would you let us in on it?" Tyranno snapped.

"Hold your tongue." The Samurai ordered. "My warrior's Attack strength equals the total level of all dragon type monsters on the field multiplied by four-hundred points. And by my last count, I have a total dragon level of nine! (3600 atk.)" The samurai laughed, causing Jaden to take a step back. "Now my Black Flame Dragon, destroy Sparkman with BLACK FLAME!!!!!!" He bellowed.

The dragon roared angrily and launched a stream of black fire, consuming Sparkman and causing a major explosion that knocked Jaden off of his feet. Jaden got off of the ground and rubbed his rump painfully.

Jaden: 2600

"I activate my trap card, A hero Emerges!" Jaden declared, pushing a button on the reader of his disk.

"I see, so you want me to guess a monster from your hand at random? Fine my choice is the middle right." The samurai scoffed, pointing his finger at his choice.

"Thanks that helps a lot!" Jaden said as he tried to put out a little fire on his blazer. "I summon the Elemental Hero Necroshade!" He declared as an all red humanoid walked eerily out of one of the remaining flames that Horus' attack left behind. He had massive shoulder pads, and blue spikes that surrounded his body like they were bones on the outside of his body.

"New meat then. My Blade of the Dragon's Curse will strike down this pathetic excuse of a monster, LIFE SHAVER!" The Samurai declared, as his warrior leapt in the air and drew lightning to his spear. After building enough power, the warrior threw the spear at Necroshade, impaling him and causing another explosion. A rogue lightning bolt flew out to the crowd and hit the ground with an ear-splitting bang, leaving a crater in its wake.

"Aniki! Hang on you still have a chance!" Syrus shouted.

Jaden: 600

"I activate my Draining Hero trap card!" Jaden declared as his second face down card revealed a semi invisible hero holding up a gem that drained two thugs that it was fighting. "This card can only activate after you destroy a light attribute and dark attribute Elemental hero monster in a battle. Now for one turn I get to select two monsters on your side of the field and negate their abilities until my next end phase!" Jaden said, spiting out a little bit of blood. The hero in the picture jumped behind the samurai's two dragons and touched the both of them, causing them to whine a little bit.

"It is the end of my turn now boy. I can see why the master requires your talents." The samurai uttered in disgust. "Come then boy, show your true power!" He declared a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"This is getting out of hand Chancellor." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked on with worry. Jaden was showing serious signs of fatigue, and she didn't like it. "We need to stop this." She said, but Chancellor Sheppard shook his head stubbornly.

"You should learn something about Jaden." He started. "Once he's in a duel, there isn't anything that you can do to stop him. Not until the end result is determined."

"So he's as stubborn as you were." Ms. Faragonda responded, watching Jaden's heavy breathing. She flinched when she saw that his uniform was torn, or burned off in different places from the last attacks he took.

"Hey Syrus," Onyx started, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh, oh yeah what is it?"Syrus asked in a trance.

"Does it usually look this painful?" She asked.

Syrus shook his head. "You may get knocked back a little, but the worst that could happen is a bunch of bruises." He answered.

"Oh, is that all." Onyx sighed looking at Jaden with worry.

"All right my turn, I draw!" Jaden declared, drawing another card. He felt a sharp pain wrack through his body and wobbled a little.

"You probably want to know what is happening to you, don't you." The Samurai mocked. He watched as Jaden tried to stop wobbling, and succeeded. "That's the after affects to a duel of this magnitude. I believe that you put more feeling into it when you are putting your life on the line. Should you lose, you will die here." He said coldly.

"Yeah right, he's just trying to psych you out Jaden." Chazz sneered.

"I'm not to sure about that Chazz." Bastion murmured quietly. "Jaden's body has taken a lot of damage. I don't think it has ever been this bad. Another attack like the ones he received and he'll be done for, permanently." Syrus turned up to bastion with horror.

"Don't worry guys; I've got this duel wrapped up just about." Jaden said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I now activate the effect of Elemental hero Necroshade, so I can summon my Elemental Hero Neos without a sacrifice!" He declared, as an all White hero rocketed from the sky like a comet. (2500 atk.) "With Necroshade's effect spent I activate my Miracle Fusion spell card! This removes my Elemental Heroes Necroshade and Sparkman and fuses them together to fusion summon," Jaden shouted, watching as Sparkman and Necroshade leapt into a swirling vortex. "My Elemental Hero Darkbright! (2000 atk.)" He finished as a golden winged warrior drifted downwards and took a stance next to Neos.

"Your two monsters are no match for my army of powerful creatures!" The Samurai laughed.

"Oh yes they are, especially when I activate my Shadow Blaster and Neos Force equip spells!"Jaden declared, as a gun made from bones appeared, and Neos' right arm began to glow blue.

"I know what shadow blaster does. It's a dark attribute version of Spark Blaster, but I'm not familiar with Neos Force. Explain your self." The Samurai commanded.

"Well, my Neos Force Spell card increases my Elemental hero Neos' attack strength by eight-hundred points. (3300 atk.) Now Darkbright, turn his Blade of the Dragon's Curse to defense mode! (3600 def.)" Jaden declared as Darkbright shot a pulse of purple energy at its target, making it hide behind its spear. "I'll follow it up with H-Heated Heart! This spell will increase My Neos' attack strength by five-hundred points! (3800 atk.) And now Darkbright attack his Shadow Force Beast with dark lightning!" Jaden commanded.

Darkbright leapt into the air and launched a stream of black lightning that connected with its target. The dragon reeled backwards and fell on the samurai.

Samurai: 3200

"Well there is some fight in you..." The Samurai whispered, rising to his feet.

There was a flash of bright light causing everyone to shield their eyes, and then there was silence.

"What the..." Bastion started. Chazz stared slack jawed, looking at Jaden's form.

They all saw that Neos had merged with Jaden's body; his white jumpsuit had replaced Jaden's Duel Academy uniform, his blazer had merged with Neos' shoulder pads and lower arm guards. Neos' hood became a small helmet that covered some of Jaden's face. "Wow, this hasn't happened before." Jaden remarked, looking down at his form.

"Wow, this is unreal..." Alexis thought. She along with everyone else saw a pair of transparent, semi feathery, small wings unfurl from out of Jaden's back. But it wasn't the fact that he had wings at all. She felt warm, happy in a sense, like she was waking up to her birthday all over again and started to fall in a state of Euphoria.

"Jaden, you have finally unlocked your magic..." Onyx whispered, slightly feeling the same way Alexis did.

"Well now let's go!" Jaden declared, "I attack your Blade of the Dragon's Curse with Elemental Hero Neos! NEOS FORCE!" Jaden commanded. He jumped into the air, and reeled back his right fist as he charged up the blue energy that was already there. He then plummeted back to the ground, slamming his fist into the warrior's spear then into his armor, destroying him. "Now Neos Force's Effect activates, by destroying a monster on your side of the field as a result of battle, the attack points of the destroyed monster come out of your life points!"

"It does?" The Samurai exclaimed, watching as Jaden gave him an uppercut with his right fist. There was another explosion, and another scream as his target slumped over. All of the holograms faded, leaving Jaden standing back where he was.

"Aniki won!" Syrus cheered. He stopped however as Jaden looked like he was still merged with Neos.

"Something must be bugged with his duel disk. Isn't the hologram going to go away?" Chazz commented.

"That's not a hologram Chazz." Chancellor Sheppard said, wiping the sweat from his face.

Jaden wobbled for a second, and started to fall to the ground. The girl with blond hair snapped her fingers, causing a man-sized pillow to come beneath Jaden as he fell. After a loud plop, the group heard gentle snoring, and noticed that Jaden had once again fallen asleep.

"My word, what was that?" Bastion asked.

"That was magic." Ms. Faragonda replied.

-End of Chapter 2-

Jaden: Next time On Yugioh GX!

Bloom: Hey, this isn't just your guys show, we're apart of this too!

Chazz: Yeah, who's gonna take a bunch of girls seriously.

Alexis: And what's that supposed to mean?

Chazz: Uhh, I, uhh nothing Alexis!

Stella: Someone has a crush!

Dr. Crowler: Hey what about me? I didn't even get any speaking lines!

Me: Yeah you did.

Dr. Crowler: Yeah one! I should have more Lines than that slifer slacker!

Me: You are a SUPPORTING CHARACTER. Suck it up and take it like a man.

Jaden: Can we get back to the Preview?

All: Next Time on Magic is everywhere! Terror in the streets, Freshman Year all over again!


	3. Episode 2

Magic is Everywhere

Yugioh GX & Winx Club Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Winx Club. However I do own my characters.

Episode 3: Trouble in the streets; Freshman Year all over again!

Jaden woke a couple of hours later to an intense, stinging pain in his left arm. He watched as a brown haired girl calmly held a piece of Aloe Vera in her hands, and rubbed it on one of the lesser burns he acquired in his last duel.

"Hey there sleepy head!" Onyx shouted in Jaden's ear.

Jaden jumped in surprise, hitting the brown haired girl in the head by mistake. He felt a sharp, painful jolt in his shoulder and clutched it, trying to stop the pain.

"Uhh," Jaden moaned, "I'm gonna feel this one for a while." Jaden sat back down on the table, his hand remained on his arm as the brown haired girl restarted her work.

"You should really stay still." She said kindly, Jaden marveled for a moment as the burn on his arm where she was working had completely vanished.

"Yeah Aniki, Flora is doing everything she can to help you." Syrus piped up from one of the other tables behind them.

"What happened Jaden?" Chazz sneered, looking down at his rival. He stood against the wall next to the door that let out of the cafeteria.

"He's been affected by magic." The girl known as Flora answered as she grabbed another piece of the Aloe Vera. She smiled and began to gently rub some of it on Jaden's right leg. "It's a really good thing that I brought this. You should be back to normal in no time."

Jaden looked around the cafeteria. With all of the teenagers in the room it felt crowded. The guys that wore the jumpsuits sat at a table in the furthest direction from him, and each wore a t-shirt of a different color, and either jeans or shorts. In the same general direction he saw that Bastion was locked in a heated duel with a pink haired girl. The front door to the cafeteria slid open to reveal Alexis on the other side. She was followed by another girl who carried a bucket full of water in her arms. This new girl had long, bluish-black hair that brightened her brown eyes; she was wearing a sleeveless Slyphir Red Jacket over a peach t-shirt and shorts.

"Thank you Rei set the bucket down here." Flora said sweetly.

Onyx snickered a little sneaking up behind Chazz. Chazz turned and saw her stealthily retreat back to her chair next to Syrus. Chazz muttered something under his breath, which caused Onyx to glow red a little.

"You might not be up to speed on who everyone else is." Onyx finally remarked, slinking her way past Chazz and taking a seat next to Jaden.

"Yeah, I'm not too familiar with everyone here." Jaden responded.

Onyx grinned and took a deep breath. Flora held her hands to her ears to her ears and cringed. Jaden wondered why until Onyx screeched:

"OKAY ROLLCALL!"

There was a slam that rang out from the cafeteria backroom. A girl with blond hair poked her head out of the room and shouted back, "Could you have yelled any louder, some of us like our hearing thank you!"

"You're first Blondie!" Onyx retorted.

"Will you two quit shouting?" Chazz snapped. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they happened to be doing to see that his face glowed red. "You two are giving me a headache!"

Everyone paused as Onyx sniffled a little. "Well fine, be that way." Onyx pouted. She kicked one of her feet on the floor. "I just wanted Jaden to know who everyone else was. That's all." A tear rolled down her check as Onyx buried her face into her hands and began to cry. Everyone turned their attention to Chazz, who was glowing bright red at this point, and started to give him death glares.

"Apologize Chazz, you made Onyx cry." Tyranno ordered, walking over to where Onyx was, and handing her a napkin from the table.

"But, I, she," Chazz stammered, tripping over his words as he tried to come up with an excuse. He saw Onyx look up and buried her face in her hands again. "Onyx I'm sorry." Chazz finally said.

There was silence for a few seconds. Onyx's sobs almost immediately stopped, and from what Jaden could hear, they immediately turned into giggles. Chazz looked on as Onyx bowled herself over, unable to hold back the torrent of her laughter that escaped from her mouth.

"Oh, you should see yourselves!" Onyx gasped in between fits of laughter. "I can't believe that you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!" She laughed, clutching her chest and fighting back tears of laughter that ran down her face.

The blond haired girl, who was now furious, stomped out of the back room. Jaden could tell that her target was Onyx because she had stopped laughing.

Everyone flinched as the blond gave Onyx a solid whack to the head. "Ow, hey what wazzat for princess?" Onyx snapped she felt a cold hand grab the scruff of her neck and drag her to the back room.

"That was for fooling everyone." Jaden heard the water run from one of the sinks in the back. The blond popped back out of the back to grab the now empty bucket that Rei had brought in originally.

"Uhh, what are you gonna do with that bucket?" Onyx asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Onyx let out a horrified scream as everyone heard the water-filled bucket splash on top of her.

It was everyone else's turn to laugh as Onyx came out of the back room, soaking wet from head to toe. The blond came out from behind her, giggling a little as she walked to one of the other tables and sat down. Onyx walked to another table, as far away from the blond, and began to really pout.

Flora got up and set the Aloe Vera down, her task being done, before grabbing a towel and handing it to Onyx. "You do have a point sweetie; it's not polite to keep Jaden waiting." Onyx mumbled something and took the towel gratefully.

"Well who should start first?" The pink haired girl asked aloud, dropping her arms into a relaxed position. There was a silent agreement until the blond haired girl's face lit up.

"I'll go first if no one else minds." She said cheerfully. "I'm Stella!" Onyx rolled her eyes, which caused Stella to give her a sharp look. After a few seconds, she walked over to one of the guys who sat on the table. He wore a yellow t-shirt that matched Stella's own t-shirt perfectly. "Brandon, say hi to Jaden please." She said in a faulty begging voice which made Onyx gag.

"Hey there." Brandon said, waving his hand at Jaden. Jaden grinned and waved back.

Flora walked over to the next person that was sitting on the table. He had long blue hair and a gentle face which Flora kissed before smiling herself. "I guess you already know who I am right?" She asked. Jaden nodded as he watched Flora had her kiss returned to her. "This is Helia." Flora said in a serene manner.

"Hey Jaden." Helia said from across the room. He then tapped on his neighbor, who stared vacantly at a computer that sat in his lap. He looked up and adjusted his glassed when Helia tapped him on the back again.

"Oh, hey Jaden I'm Timmy." He said smiling a little as he set the computer on the table. He walked over to the pink haired girl and kissed her. "This is Techna." He said dreamily. Techna waved her hand as Timmy let her go and sat back down. "It's nice to meet you Jaden." She said as she put her self back into an offensive dueling stance.

Techna: 3500

Bastion: 1900

"Now that introductions are finally over I believe that it is my turn." Techna declared as she drew a card from the top card from her deck.

"So Syrus," Jaden asked as he saw Bastion tremble a little. "Who's winning?"

"Techna, no doubt." Syrus answered. "The thing is that she's only played four games, and won every one of them."

"I discard my Aqua Spirit to activate the effect of my Pixie Dust spell!" Techna said, sliding one of her cards into the graveyard slot. There was a flash of bright white light and a small pixie appeared on her hand. Then it fluttered over to Bastion where it dove into his graveyard and disappeared.

"Now why would you do something like that?" Bastion asked, looking puzzled.

Techna laughed as a surge of water shout out of his graveyard and took the form of a dragon on her side of the field. "I did it to summon your Water Dragon! You see, I get to bring back one of my opponent's monsters if I discard a monster card from my hand that is the same Attribute as one monster from your graveyard. However it comes back at half of its original attack points! (atk. 1400)" She explained.

"Bastion doesn't have any defenses left!" Syrus gasped, watching as Techna placed the last card in her disk.

"I finally activate the spell card Shield and Sword! I assume you know that it swaps the attack and defense values of Water Dragon? (atk. 2600)" Techna asked rather proudly. Bastion shuddered as his own dragon fired a surge of water, throwing him to the floor.

"You really have gotten the hang of this game." Stella remarked. Techna deactivated her disk and helped Bastion up, looking rather pleased with herself all the while.

"I believe I could get used to this game." Techna said happily before letting out a deep yawn. "Who knew that this game could take a lot out of you!" She exclaimed, deactivating the duel disk and removing it from her wrist.

Jaden grinned and turned his head to see that Chazz had left the Cafeteria. "Hey guys, have you seen Chazz?" He asked looking at everyone else while they were busy chatting about Techna's latest win.

"He stepped out side a few minutes earlier." Alexis answered, noting Jaden's concern.

A few moments later and they heard quiet snickering. After a few moments they heard the twisted laughter of Chazz, it sounded like he had gotten a hold of something that was really funny. Jaden immediately jumped from the table and bounded out of the open door all in one graceful move.

"Where's Aniki going?" Syrus thought, running after him and everyone else. "Wait up!" He shouted, chasing the group of teens that followed Jaden.

Chazz smiled as he stared at an old wooden box that lay on sand in front of him. He had only recently uncovered it a week ago, after Jaden had reburied it in the dead of night. He laughed out loud, looking at his reflection in the mirror; he saw that his reflection wore a slightly dirty tiara that shone like the moonlight.

"How can he exist knowing that I found his hiding spot? Sorry Jaden but this isn't good enough." Chazz sneered to himself, removing the tiara and callously throwing it into the chest with an amount force that he hadn't counted on, causing it to land harder than he intended. "Heh, this is a gold mine." He grinned as he closed the lid of the chest. Chazz looked up and saw everyone was standing at the top of the hill, Jaden in front with a furious look on his face.

"How could you Chazz?" Alexis questioned fiercely, staring down at the black clad Slyphir student.

Chazz started to back up slowly, staring at Jaden with a hint of fear. Jaden stood at the top of the hill, his hands balled into fists and trembling with anger. "Look squirt, anything on this beach is fair game." Chazz said half heartedly.

This caused Jaden to snap. He leapt from the top of the hill, his eyes filled with blind rage, and landed in front of Chazz. The group of teens watched as Jaden buried his right fist into Chazz, knocking him several feet away from him.

"Jaden!" Tyranno cried, sliding down the side of the hill. Everyone from Duel Academy followed suit, leaving the newcomers standing on the top of the hill.

Chazz started to back up slowly as Jaden marched on him slowly, menacingly. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, feeling his hands get submerged into the icy cold ocean.

"Come on Aniki stop!" Syrus shouted as he grabbed Jaden's leg in an attempt to stop his fellow student from killing his bounty.

"Jaden this is crazy!" Alexis said walking in front of him as she tried to keep the same pace. "Calm down you could get expelled!" She shouted.

Jaden stopped, still giving a death glare to Chazz as his shoes to soak in the ocean water. "You can't let things go, can you?" He asked fiercely. His angry eyes started to water as if the floodgates had been utterly destroyed just now. "Do you realize what you have just done?"

Chazz shook his head, anticipating another blow from Jaden. It never came however as he watched Jaden fall to his knees. "What is up with him?" Chazz wondered as Jaden's body rose and fall, and heaved with heavy sobs.

"Aniki, what's been going on?" Syrus asked as he rose from the sand. He watched as the Slyphir red ace continued to quaver and tremble with a mix of rage and sorrow. Jaden lifted his head and gazed up to the stars.

"Did you ever consider the fact that I was alone?" Jaden started, trembling and shaking as he spoke. "That chest, the stuff inside that chest was what I use to remember my bigger sister with." He sighed, tears running down his cheeks all the while.

"You got a sister?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded his head in response.

"Well not really." Jaden said. "She was the next door neighbor's oldest daughter. When my parents weren't around she would spend her time and baby-sit for them." Jaden watched as a shooting star passed over their heads.

Everyone remained silent as everyone from Alfea managed to get to the beach. Onyx tackled Jaden and wrapped around him in a hug. "What did he do to you?" Onyx asked, giving Chazz an evil look.

"My next door neighbor spent as much time as she could when we got home from school. Though some of the stuff," Jaden turned, looking back at the old wooden box fondly. "Some of the stuff that we used to do was more meant for girls, I enjoyed her company."

"I had no idea." Alexis thought as Jaden sobbed a little.

"I had just started middle school when she got really sick. It was really sad to see her in the pain that she was in." Jaden continued as the flood of tears had reduced themselves down to a trickle. "The doctors said that she wouldn't last to her seventeenth birthday. It was going to be okay. That's what she used to tell me every day when I came to visit her. But I could tell that she was in serious pain."

Jaden started to sob again, as if he started to remember a traumatic nightmare. "A few weeks later, I went to visit her but that was the last time I would see her. "Why are you crying little one?" she asked me. "You and I are gonna see each other again." She told me before closing her eyes one last time." Jaden said as his body continued to tremble and quake like a leaf.

"Jaden had I known, I wouldn't have..." Chazz began, with pure sincerity. He was cut off as a ball of sand smacked him in the face.

"You still would have done it!" Jaden snapped quickly rising from the beach. He turned on his heel and began to walk to the Slyphir Red Dorm. "I'm gonna crash for tonight. I'll see you guys in the morning." He said quietly.

"You done it now Chazz." Tyranno remarked. Syrus nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I've seen Jaden this upset before..." Bastion uttered as he watched Jaden slowly climb up the hill that led from the beach.

There was silence for a few moments, every one either sat or stood in silent reverence as Jaden bitterly walked away from the scene. No one noticed Onyx silently creep up on the chest that was still open from Chazz's misdeed. "Onyx what do you think you are doing?" Stella snapped, causing the group to see Onyx gently dig out everything that was in the chest. They marveled at all of the stuff that was in there. Three pairs of beautiful fake fairy wings, several books and photo albums, a huge jar of glitter, everything a little girl would need to pretend to be a fairy.

"This must have been really hard on Jaden." Onyx remarked as she continued her delicate work. She gently opened one of the photo albums and saw in one of them that Jaden sat in a tree in a fairy outfit that looked like it was made for him. Beneath him Onyx saw another girl on the ground below also dressed as a fairy. She had long brown hair that was put in a pony tail. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling at what she had accomplished in that one afternoon. Onyx could tell that they were at a park somewhere, and she could see a car drive down the street in the background. "They looked happy together." Onyx remarked as she set down the photo album and picked up another one.

"Is our little one feeling sorry for Jaden?" Techna asked quietly as she walked over to Onyx and sat down next to her.

Onyx brushed Techna off and flipped another page in one of the photo albums. "This was important to Jaden," Onyx mumbled to herself. "And Chazz basically made fun of Jaden for remembering his older sister." Onyx said coldly, closing the photo album and gently setting it down. "You little prat. How could you tease someone's coping mechanism, tell me!" Onyx snapped at Chazz, giving him a death glare.

Chazz jumped a little, afraid as Onyx slowly marched on him. She grinned however, watching her query back away slowly. "I got's me an idea!" Onyx said menacingly. She turned to everyone else, "HUDDLE!" Onyx shouted. Nobody moved. "I guess you didn't hear me. I said HUDDLE!!!" She snapped.

In moments Chazz noticed that everyone that was on the beach formed a circle like they were in a football game. There was murmuring and mumbling as Chazz inched closer to hear what was going on.

"Did I ask you to huddle with us?" Onyx asked. Chazz backed up as quickly as he could as everyone gave his some form of death glare. "Now you be a good little boy and sit over there while we discuss your punishment."

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen to me?" Chazz thought.

Jaden flopped on the bottom bunk in his dorm room a few minutes later. He needed sleep, and for good reason as the day had taken a lot out of him. A small tear rolled down his face as he stared at the bunk that was above his own. "I hope that you're watching me sis." He said quietly before falling asleep.

The same thing couldn't be said for Chazz however. He sat in the cafeteria a few hours later, as red and embarrassed as ever, because he was the brightest thing in the room.

"Don't pout like that Chazz!" Flora snapped, forcing Chazz to sit up in the chair he was in. There was a chorus of giggles when he sat up. Chazz wore an all yellow skirt that twinkled and sparkled as if it was laced with diamonds. He was also forced to wear a blue t-shirt that shone equally as the skirt he wore because Onyx said that no one wanted to see his bare chest. His feet were wrapped in blue and yellow strings and had small yellow flowers that looked like roses. A huge pair blue and yellow wings attached to a harness that could be hardly seen completed his look.

"Onyx, are we ready to tackle the jungle?" Stella asked, running her hands through Chazz's hair.

Onyx giggled a little and shook her head. "Nah, I think we can let it be until tonight." She answered deviously. "Wait, scratch that, Bastion we're gonna need a lot of water."

Bastion nodded and tapped Syrus on the shoulder. The pair of them left the only door to the cafeteria and began cracking up as they did so. Onyx turned to Tyranno and Brandon.

"You guys hold him when they get back. We're gonna be in for a long night." She said.

Jaden rolled over in his sleep a few minutes later at the same time that Chazz let out a horrified scream.

-- The next Morning.—

Jaden woke up early the next day to find that Tyranno and Syrus hadn't gone back to bed last night. He shrugged, changing out of his pajamas and into his uniform. He walked over to the front door and opened it, but before leaving he grabbed his duel disk which sat on the desk beside the bed.

Jaden closed the door to his room as quietly as he could, and walked down the stairs that were almost in front of the room he exited. The door to Chazz's room was open, and from inside he heard gentle snoring emanate from within. He turned to his right and quietly walked off into the direction of the dock.

"Well I better get used to the facts; I'll be a freshman and a junior in high school." Jaden thought, taking a stone from the ground and throwing it out to sea. Edo's private yacht was gone, probably for some extra special pro league tournament or promotional deal, but Jaden wasn't too impressed. "When you're in the pro-leagues you go places." He uttered, looking out to Duel Academy.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" Onyx asked from behind him. Jaden turned and saw that she wore an all black bath robe. He also noticed that she wore her sneakers, which caused Jaden to chuckle a little bit. Onyx smiled and walked over to Jaden's side. "What? I don't wear my sneakers to bed." She said, looking down at her feet.

Onyx grabbed Jaden's arm and gently tugged on it. "Hey, what'cha looking sad for?" She asked playfully. Jaden picked up another stone and skipped it on the water. "I have a feeling that you'll see Duel Academy again really soon."

Jaden looked down at Onyx and smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

Onyx grinned and tugged on Jaden's arm again. "Hey, Chazz has something he wants to tell you." She said quietly.

Jaden didn't answer until he felt another sharp tug on his arm. "You know I need that right?" He asked Onyx. Jaden grinned as he watched Onyx wave her head in a similar manner to a bobble head in response to his question. "What's Chazz want?" He finally asked. Onyx said nothing to Jaden, being perfectly calm by gently standing the Slyphir Ace up and walking him off of the docks.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked as he played follow the leader with Onyx, her black hair whipping in the gentle breeze that blew across the island. She stopped in front of the Slyphir Red dorm and ran to Chazz's room. Before entering it she turned to Jaden and smiled.

"Wait here." Onyx said mischievously.

Jaden nodded in response and watched as Onyx slipped in the crack made by the open door. A few minutes later and Jaden saw Onyx walk out of the room, carrying a really big piece of black fabric which she promptly used to blindfold Jaden.

"What's this for?" Jaden asked.

"Well we wouldn't want to spoil your surprise, so you have to be blindfolded." Onyx laughed as she ran back into Chazz's room. Jaden still remained confused and tried to patiently wait for whatever was going to happen.

From where Jaden stood, he could hear quiet bickering between Onyx and Chazz. What they were fighting about, Jaden couldn't tell. After a few more minutes of noise coming from Chazz's room, Jaden could hear footsteps along with quiet mumbling coming from Chazz saying that he "looked ridiculous."

Onyx walked quietly over to Jaden and removed his blindfold. She grinned as Jaden held his hands to his eyes from the bright lights that shone in front of him. "So do you have something that you would like to say to Jaden?" Onyx asked mercilessly.

Chazz, who was flanked by Rei, remained silent. His face started to turn beet red from embarrassment as several eyes stared at him.

"Is that Chazz?" Syrus asked, coming from the Cafeteria. He was followed by Tyranno, who yawned a little. "I didn't know he slept like that."

Jaden however was glowing just as red as his blazer. Chazz was standing in front of him, looking completely like a fairy from one of the book that his older sister used to read. The blues and yellows of Chazz's outfit caused Jaden's jaw to drop; even the braided ponytail Chazz had caused both guys to keep the red that was on their faces.

"Is that Chazz?" They all heard Bastion ask. He, along with Techna and Timmy were walking from the direction of the Ra yellow dorm, the latter two in pajamas with their host in his Ra yellow uniform, each with a big grin on their faces. "I didn't know that you were the apologizing type Chazz." Bastion joked.

"What's all of this going on here now?" Alexis shouted, doing her best impression of Dr. Crowler. Flora, Helia, Brandon and Stella were all following close behind yawning and stretching all of the while. They all grinned when they stopped, seeing the scene that was about to take place.

As if their arrival was Onyx's cue, she nodded to Rei who shoved Chazz forward. "Say it." Onyx snapped under her breath.

"Say what?" Jaden asked, hearing Onyx's command. The shock of seeing Chazz was finally starting to wear off.

There was a quiet silence that followed, only to be broken by the sound of a gentle breeze rustling the leaves from the trees that weren't to far from the dorm.

"....." Chazz mumbled incoherently, watching as a caterpillar slowly inched its way across the ground.

"What was that Chazz," Onyx asked him, "I don't believe he heard you."

"Jaden," Chazz began, "I wanna apologize."

"For what?" Jaden asked.

"Go on." Stella urged through a yawn.

"For..." Chazz paused, wiping sweat from the top of his brow. "For being a jerk yesterday and teasing you about being a fairy princess."

Jaden smiled, watching as Chazz looked down at his feet. "You know," Jaden began as he started to laugh a little. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get me to believe you."

Chazz shuddered, "Well how much more? I'm freezing here!"

Jaden laughed, "Come on Chazz, I was only kidding!" He ducked as a furious Chazz aimed a swift kick at his head, and then turned to run as Chazz proceeded to chase after him around the dorm.

--2 hours later--

"So it was Onyx who made Chazz dress up like that?" Jaden asked, placing his PDA in his bag. Syrus, who was lying in his own bunk nodded.

"Yeah Aniki. Stella had to use an entire bottle of hair gel to get his hair in that braid." Syrus answered. He watched Jaden take a pair of socks and drop them in his bag.

"What I don't get is how she could come up with an idea like that." Tyranno wondered aloud from the top bunk, his feet hanging over the edge.

"So what do you think it will be like?" Syrus asked as Jaden placed his duel disk on his wrist for the second time that day.

"I dunno your guess is as good as mine." Jaden answered, taking another glance at the dorm room. There was an impatient knock on the door, which caused Syrus to hit his head on bunk bed. Jaden walked to the door after they heard a second impatient banging and opened it.

"Are you ready Jaden?" Onyx asked impatiently. She had changed into an all white tank top which was covered by a black vest that had spikes line the shoulders. She also wore black shorts, sneakers and riding gloves which gave Jaden the opinion that she was from a biker gang. She smiled as Tyranno and Syrus scrambled out of the bunk and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Jaden nodded and headed out the front door with his two roommates following in close pursuit. There was silence as the Slyphir Red Ace walked down the familiar road from his dorm down to the docks.

"Jaden wait!" Rei shouted, running after the group. She stopped in front of them; her arms open wide with an air of selfishness gracing her face.

"What is it Rei?" Jaden asked.

"You can't just go!" She snapped.

"And why not?" Jaden questioned. Rei dropped her arms and looked at Jaden's smile. "I'm still a student here." He said.

"Then take this." Rei finished, pulling out her hair clip. She took Jaden's hand and placed it inside his hand. It was very dirty since the last time he saw it. There was a crack that split the middle of the heart, and some of the paint started to come off.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jaden asked. He was immediately silenced when Rei leapt into his arms and started to cry. Jaden turned and saw that Alexis was walking up the path to meet them at the docks with Bastion and sighed.

"Come on now Rei," Syrus said, "You'll see him again." Alexis placed a hand on his shoulder, shutting him up. "Let them be for a minute." Tyranno whispered reading Alexis mind.

Rei looked up, "Don't forget me." She whispered kissing Jaden on the cheek, which infuriated Alexis and Onyx in the process, before letting go.

"I won't Rei." Jaden said, rubbing her head as if to reassure her. He then placed her hairclip in his pocket and walked around her.

There was a somber atmosphere for another few minutes as the group walked down to the dock. "You guys look like a funeral procession." Stella remarked as Jaden and co. stopped at the docks. "What happened Onyx?" She asked.

"Jaden and the little one had a moment." Onyx teased, only to receive a smack to the face from a very red Rei. "What?" Onyx asked as she rubbed the mark that was now on her face.

Jaden turned his attention from the small scene that was going on around him to the ship that sat on the helipad. It looked like it came straight out of a science fiction movie; it had no wings of any kind. He couldn't even see what made it go at all. The red paint glistened like a ruby which contrasted with the black glass that jutted from the front of the ship, which Jaden could only assume that it was the cockpit.

"What'cha staring at?" Stella asked as she tapped Jaden on the shoulder. He turned and saw that she wore a yellow blouse over top a light blue skirt and had matching blue flip flops. Jaden shrugged and set his bag on the ground.

"Hey let me see that." Stella said, grabbing Jaden's bag. With a snap of her fingers it shrank down to pocket size, wowing the Duel Academy students.

"How did you," Syrus started, "never mind." He said shaking his head. Stella grinned a little and handed the bag back to Jaden.

"If you think that's amazing, wait till you see Alfea and everything you'll be learning!" Flora remarked, emerging from the back of the shuttle with Helia and a star-struck Bastion behind her. Bastion's eyes were wide and full of glee after being introduced to what brought Duel Academy's guests there in the first place.

"Amazing." Bastion said breathlessly when he climbed down from the pad. "That ship has technology that surpasses our own by a million years..."

"Easy there Bastion," Tyranno remarked as he caught Bastion from falling off of the ladder. "We don't need Jaden worrying about you breaking a bone right before he's about to leave." He said, as Bastion straightened himself and regained his composure.

"Well is everyone here?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, coming down the path that led from the academy to the docks followed by Dr. Crowler. He stopped a few feet from where Jaden stood; his hands were behind his back as he surveyed the scene.

Chazz, who had been forced to keep within Stella's sight until they left, leaned against one of the hangars that sat on the dock. He was in his normal outfit, but couldn't undo the pony-tail that was in his hair no matter what he tried snorted. "So where's the teacher that was with you?" He sneered, obviously sore because of the damage done to his reputation.

"If you mean Ms. F, she already went ahead for last minute preparation for this term." Techna answered emerging from the ship, followed by Timmy and Brandon.

"Well then." Chancellor Sheppard began, "Jaden, you are the first among firsts. You saved this world not once but twice, a feat that has not been given to any of our student's here." He paused, giving time for the moment to sink in.

"Now you are about to embark on a journey that few could even dream of. That doesn't mean that you can slack off while you're actually saving our world and theirs."

"I think he gets it Chancellor." Syrus said cutting Chancellor Sheppard off. There was murmured agreement that caused him to go red.

"I'll translate for you Chancellor." Dr. Crowler said in his shrill voice. "Now what the Chancellor is trying to say is that you carry the pride of Duel Academy with you. Try not to screw up in front of your hosts." He finished.

Jaden nodded. "I wont, you guys can count on it." A general sigh of relief came from the Duel Academy crowd, followed by Onyx cracking up in a fit of giggles.

"Young lady what do you think is so funny?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"You make this all serious!" Onyx answered, trying to compose herself. "Don't fret, he's got us. If he does screw up, we'll put him back in line." She finished, slapping Jaden on the back.

"She's right, he's got us!" Stella cheered. Techna, Timmy, Brandon, Flora and Helia all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"We'll help Jaden get things sorted out."

"We'll all pitch in!" Onyx said cheerfully. She grinned as everyone from Alfea laughed all at once.

A breeze flowed through the crowd, making a mental signal for each of them that it was time to go. One by one, starting with Onyx, Jaden's friends watched as all of the Alfea students with their boyfriends climbed up to the ship. "Well here goes something." Jaden thought as he headed to ladder and began climbing it. After getting to the top of said ladder, Jaden took one last look at Duel Academy.

"Come on Jaden," Flora beckoned sweetly. "You'll be back. Trust me." Jaden nodded and walked to the gangplank that led into the craft. He walked in and saw that everyone else was already seated in large chairs that were bolted in front of a large, continuous console. Jaden looked and saw a small couch to the left of the console and made his way over to it.

A quiet whirring noise could be heard as the computers that were inside the console sprang to life. The gangplank that led to the outside folded up into a slot that was built onto the floor for something like that. The door then shut itself with a whooshing noise and locked itself. Jaden heard a slight gasping noise and turned to notice that Onyx was sitting right next to him, her hand under his, her face blushing furiously.

"Is everyone ready?" Brandon asked from the front seat.

After a quick buckling sound, Jaden noticed that he was buckled in by a computerized seat belt. "For dimensional travel." He read quietly.

There was a loud roar, and rumbling that emitted from where they sat. Jaden stared in awe as the volcano behind Duel Academy started to get lower and lower. He felt Onyx's hand immediately grab onto his, her eyes closed and blushing all the while.

After a few moments the rumbling stopped, and all that could be heard was the roar of the engines for the next few seconds. Onyx opened her eyes and saw that Jaden was taking his last glances of Duel Academy.

There was a flash of bright light and a boom that caused the occupants of the vessel to lurch slightly forward. The sound of the boom caused Onyx to shut her eyes again.

"May I see your duel disk?" Techna asked, spinning her chair around to face Jaden.

"My duel disk?" Jaden repeated.

"Yes, I just want to see it." She said. Jaden looked puzzled for a moment, and then started to take it off. It then began to glow with a bright white light and changed into a small bracelet.

"Wow!" Techna exclaimed.

"What happened?" Stella asked taking a look at the bracelet that was now in Jaden's hand.

"I believe that your disk," Techna said, taking the bracelet and placing it on what Jaden assumed was a scanner, "When not in use it will now probably shrink to this size."

"Wow, I hadn't really noticed that..." Jaden remarked sarcastically. He took his disk from Techna, and slid it over his hand, onto his wrist.

"Well, we're about to open the portal. Everyone hang on." Brandon declared. Outside a huge explosion could be heard, which caused all of the occupants to jump a little. From what Jaden could see a circle a little bigger than the ship started to take its form.

"I hate this part..." Onyx moaned, clutching her stomach.

"Punch it Timmy!" Brandon shouted. The engines roared to life from their silent hum and sling-shotted the ship right into the portal in front of them.

There was a flash of blinding light that matched the unison of the roar of the engines. Through his hands Jaden could feel that Onyx had hurled in some direction, but Jaden couldn't tell which direction. He was doing everything he could to block out the dazzling flash. After a few seconds, there was nothing.

"Sheesh Onyx, this was a new blouse!" Stella snapped as Jaden Uncovered his eyes. He saw that Stella's top was covered in vomit, which caused Jaden to put a hand over his nose.

"I told you, going through one of those portals makes me blow chunks!" Onyx retaliated, her head buried in a paper bag.

Techna shook her head. "Why do you think we gave you this?" She held a glass container with some form of purple liquid held in by a stopper. Onyx jumped out of her seat and yanked the bottle from her hand in a very greedy manner.

Jaden wasn't paying any attention however. He had managed to roll up one of the blinds to one of the windows near his chair to see where they were.

"Uhh, where are we?" He asked, as his face remained glued to the window. Through the window he could see that they were flying over a vast forest that seemed to merge into a sea of emerald green. He saw white capped mountains off in the distance that looked like a dangerous row of teeth that raked into storm clouds which gave an ominous sense of foreboding. There was an all black tower which sat on a hill not to far away from where they flew. Lightning struck down near the proximity of the tower which caused Jaden to jump.

"That's Cloud Tower." Onyx explained, watching Jaden's jaw drop. "It's an all girl's school, but the girls who go to school there go only to become witches."

"Witches?" Jaden asked mentally as they flew past the dark tower, causing Jaden to shiver a little.

He turned again to see that Stella had gotten most of the mess cleaned up from her top, but had changed into a blue blouse instead. Jaden also watched as the color that was on Onyx's face slowly retreated to its normal state.

Jaden turned back to the window and saw that they had begun to approach a peach colored building that Jaden could have easily mistaken for a castle. "And here?" he asked as the shuttle began circling the building. He noticed that a small crowd gathered on the ground below, noting that they had been coming closer and closer until they were hovering above the ground.

"Silly boy, this is Alfea!" Onyx said cheerfully as her perkiness returned to normal. There was a slight thud, signaling to her that it was time to get off. The buckles that had bound them came off and disappeared into the seat, with the back door and gangplank following suit. The door disappeared revealing the outside world.

"Come on!" Onyx grinned, grabbing Jaden's arm and yanking him from where he sat.

"Hey I need that arm!" Jaden yelped as he was dragged into the sunlight by Onyx. They were followed by Stella and Flora, who were just as eager to get off as Onyx was, stretching their arms with glee.

"It's good to be home." Flora said as she stretched her arms for a second time. Techna followed her, grinning as well.

I wouldn't go so far as to say that." She said.

"Why not?" Flora asked.

"Well were you born here?" Techna joked, keeping the conversation going.

"Hey guys over here!" A friendly voice called out. Jaden turned and saw a girl with long flaming red hair came running over to meet them. She was followed by another girl who had long blue hair styled in pigtails, and another girl with dark skin and wavy brown hair.

"Bloom! It's been a long time!" Stella called out. She, along with Flora and Techna ran to the other three girls that came towards them and came together in a group hug.

"So how was it?" The brown haired girl asked. She wore a short tan tank top and light green shorts with a pair of sneakers that matched her look. Stella shrugged.

"Layla it wasn't that much different than Alfea." She answered.

"Is it true that the entire school is on an island?" The girl with pigtails asked excitedly. Out of the six of them she was the only one who wore a pair of blue jeans, she to wore a red tank top that was as small as Layla's.

"Jaden here can answer that Musa." Onyx answered, shoving Jaden forward.

"Well yeah, it's on an island." Jaden answered, turning his head to see Onyx give an innocent look.

"Really!" Musa exclaimed, "Now that's what I call a school!"

"I'm actually a student there." Jaden said proudly.

"So you have to be Jaden?" Bloom asked merrily.

"Yeah that's me!" Jaden answered. He shook her hand and took a step back, admiring the group of girls. "Whoa, get a load of that." Jaden thought watching all of the girls stand peacefully with each other, some talking others laughing a little. "Kind reminds me of back at Duel Academy." Jaden murmured.

"Coo!" Jaden turned to see his partner Winged Kuriboh appear out of nowhere. The winger fuzz ball landed on his shoulder, which caused Jaden to jump.

"I know Winged Kuriboh; they do remind me of back home." Jaden thought.

"AWWW!" Onyx shouted, causing the group of girls to turn, "It's so cute!" Onyx finished, grabbing Winged Kuriboh from Jaden's shoulder and gently squeezed him against her chest.

"What is that?" Stella asked.

"He's so cute!" Flora smiled, looking at the fuzz ball in Onyx's arms.

"Oh boy." Jaden said with a hint of worry as the group of girls steadily advanced on Onyx like a pack of lionesses.

"He's so cute!" Jaden heard for the umpteenth time that day.

"We get it Onyx." Stella said, watching as the dark haired girl continued to hold Kuriboh as gently as she could.

"So Jaden, what is he?" Bloom asked. Jaden gazed at the red-head, who was sitting on a bench almost an hour later. She had on a blue t-shirt over a light blue skirt and blue flip flops which were left lying on the ground leaving her feet exposed slightly.

"He's a Duel Spirit." Jaden answered, adjusting his position from underneath Onyx, who was using his legs like a pillow.

"A what?" Techna asked from the other side of the bench.

"A Duel Spirit." Jaden repeated. He pulled his deck out of his box and took out his Winged Kuriboh card.

"I can't really explain it, but ever since I was little I could hear monster spirits." He said.

"You mean the pictures of the cards come to life?" Stella asked, a chill running down her spine as she envisioned a giant slimy puddle erupt out of a card into her face.

"Yeah, kind of like that." Jaden answered. He replaced the card back in his deck and replaced his deck back into the box.

"Young man, I hope you realize that this is a girl's school." Came a very stern voice. Jaden looked up to see a very stern looking woman come down one of the walkways that led out of the building alone. She had brown hair, bright blue glasses, and a blue top over a simple all white dress that almost covered her legs completely. She reminded Jaden of a librarian.

"Don't worry Ms. G," Onyx said, sitting up as Kuriboh disappeared again. "He goes to school here."

"Of all your lies Onyx, I believe that this has to be your best one yet!" The woman answered back before feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Griselda, Onyx is telling the truth." Ms. Faragonda said from behind her, appearing from almost out of nowhere.

Griselda fell silent, her face full not only full of glee, but rage that a trouble maker was actually telling the truth. Ms. Faragonda walked past Griselda, smiling at her reaction.

"I'm surprised Mr. Yuki." She began sweetly. "It has only been an hour since you have arrived, and you have already fit in."

"Yeah, after I was nearly mangled." Jaden thought.

"Now we need to discuss your living arrangements. Come with me please." Ms. Faragonda said, turning gently on her heel and heading towards the main building. Jaden got to his feet and followed her, passing Griselda along the way.

"She reminds me of a very upset librarian." Jaden thought as he tried to keep up with Ms. Faragonda's pace.

--2 hours later—

"I wonder where Jaden will stay?" Layla asked as she and the other Alfea girls walked down one of the corridor's that led to the dormitories.

"Where ever it is, I hope it isn't our room." Musa remarked.

"Don't be silly! Having Jaden around will be like having a little brother!" Stella said happily.

There conversation was cut short however. As they rounded another corner, they saw Onyx, paler than normal; stare straight into a room that they assumed was hers, her mouth slack-jawed.

"What's wrong Onyx?" Bloom asked, running over to her.

"She looks like she's been paralyzed!" Flora exclaimed, placing a hand on the black haired teens shoulder to feel that it was as cold as ice.

"Girls I think you should see this." Techna said, looking into the all black room. A large four poster bed sat the furthest away from the door, with black blankets and sheets that covered the top of the bed. There was hardly any light that came from the windows, they were covered in black curtains, and a desk sat next to a closet closer to the bed. It was so dark, that you couldn't tell that there was carpets were dark purple. But it wasn't what caused the girls to gasp.

They saw a man sized mound sleeping in the middle of the floor, lying on top of a mat laid out for him in the middle of said floor.

"I don't believe it..." Onyx said quietly. The other girls turned to see her pale face erupt into bright red almost instantly.

"Is that Jaden?" Stella asked quietly.

"Wow, never saw that coming." Musa remarked.

"He's so," Onyx paused as she began breathing hard. She gasped as she fell to the floor her body going limp.

"She's passed out!" Bloom exclaimed, catching Onyx. As all of the girls helped Bloom carry Onyx to her bed, Jaden rolled over still asleep, unaware that he was sleeping in her room.

"Do you think she's okay?" Jaden heard Layla ask a few minutes later. Jaden sat up and noticed that Onyx was quietly sleeping on top of the black four poster bed that dominated the entire room.

"Look, she's coming to!" Stella said happily as Onyx's face stirred.

"What's going on guys?" Jaden asked groggily, causing everyone else in the room to jump.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Techna said, getting out of a beanbag chair that she had pulled out of the closet.

"What are you doing here?" Onyx asked in a semi-faint voice, sitting up in the bed and rubbing her head like she had a headache.

"Oh me," Jaden said, looking at all of the girls that sat around in the room. "Well I needed a place to crash, so until they get a room set up for me I guess I'll be sleeping here."

"Oh okay." Onyx said as her pale face returned to normal. She looked around and grinned. "Oh wow, he's so cute!" She thought, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"So what's the plan for now?" Jaden asked, standing up and stretching. He still wore his uniform, which caused Onyx to immediately run to him.

"You're coming with me." She snapped, grabbing Jaden's arm and running out the door.

"Where are we going?" Jaden exclaimed as he was being dragged out of the room.

"If you're gonna be seen with me, we need to get you at least halfway decent!" Onyx snapped as they bounded down the hallway.

"We probably need to keep an eye on her." Techna remarked, climbing out of the beanbag chair.

"Right and we can see what new stores have opened up!" Stella happily remarked.

"Let's go then!" Bloom exclaimed as she ran out the door. Everyone else followed, and when she saw that they were all out she closed the door and locked it.

"No that look doesn't suit you." Onyx said, rubbing her face in her hands in frustration. She and Jaden were standing in front of a set of dressing rooms in a department store somewhere in the nearby city. There was an ever growing pile of "rejected" outfits that laid pell-mell on the floor next to the door that led into the rooms.

"What's wrong now?" Jaden moaned. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans with matching sneakers, and was getting very bored, very fast.

"Its just so," Onyx said, sitting down on one of the chairs that was close by in an exhausted manner.

"So what?" Stella asked from one of the clothing racks. "I think he looks good."

"That's the thing." Onyx said, watching Jaden meander over to one of the clothing racks. "He looks good, but I know I can do better."

"Hey this feels great!" Jaden said from one of the racks. Onyx looked up to see that Jaden put on a red, long sleeved, button-up shirt, she nearly dropped her jaw.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Onyx shouted, running over to Jaden and grinning as she gave him a look over. She screamed a little and started beaming with pride, jumping up and down with glee.

"And after thirty do-overs we have a match ladies and gentleman." Bloom joked, causing everyone else to laugh.

"The new and undefeated outfitting champion!" Musa cheered, grabbing Onyx's left arm and raising it like she was in a boxing match.

Onyx clutched her stomach, laughing a little as it grumbled loudly. "All of this work is making me hungry." She said. There was another grumbling sound, which caused everyone to turn to Stella. "Right, Jaden you come with me." Onyx ordered, dragging him back into the changing room.

After a few minutes of paying for everything and putting everything back to the way it was, it was time to head back to Alfea.

"Wow, what a day." Jaden remarked, watching the sunset.

"Yeah, it was fun huh?" Onyx asked, standing next to Jaden.

"Look at Onyx. I think she likes him." Flora said quietly. She and the other girls sat on a bench behind Jaden and Onyx, watching them stare out into the sky.

"They look so cute together!" Stella said grinning.

There was peace and quiet for a few moments until the wind started to pick up violently. "I'm sorry to spoil this touching moment." A cold, bitter voice said from out of nowhere causing them to start looking around.

"Who's there?" Bloom called out. The eight teens started to scan the sky overhead and saw a storm brewing from out of nowhere.

"Aww now I'm hurt" Another voice mocked from out of nowhere. This one was different from the first because it sounded darker than the first one.

"Let's help these losers remember who we are!" A third, more violent voice laughed. A bolt of lightning streaked down to the ground and exploded in front of Flora and Musa, causing them to get knocked several feet from where they were.

"I know that voice!" Stella exclaimed as another bolt of lightning struck the ground.

"Finally someone who actually remembers us." The first voice snapped. Lightning flashed again, which caused everyone except Jaden to take a step backward.

High in the sky, three women could be seen, each with a smile of malicious intent and an air of bitterness that hung about them. They all looked like they stood in the air, in Jaden's opinion, but with a sharp eye one could tell that they gently floated in the winds that were blowing furiously around them.

"Hmm," One of the three women began, looking down on the group of teens. She wore an all light blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants and heels. Her hair was silver, and put up in a ponytail that dropped down to her back. She also wore a cape, which fluttered in the wind that the storm caused.

"You know Icy," One of the girls said. "It would seem that guy down there is clueless to who we are." She wore a similarly matching dark purple outfit, minus the cape. She also had long brown hair with yellow highlights that reached down to her shoulders.

"I haven't seen him around before." The third girl said venomously. Her outfit was similar to the other two, but was the color of blood. Her hair was dark blue that looked like one of the storm clouds that was over her head.

"Well then ladies; let's go down to say hi." Icy smirked, waving her hand once as she caused a shower of icicles to head towards Jaden's direction.

"Get down!" Bloom called out as the shower of icicles started to rain down on their intended target. They watched as Jaden tackled Onyx and did a combat roll to avoid being hit.

"That was a close one." Jaden said, getting off Onyx and helping her to her feet.

"You fairies have been a thorn in my side for too long, we're gonna make you pay this time!" Icy roared, furious that her spell had not hit its mark.

"Bring it on Icy!" Bloom shouted back as another lightning bolt hit the ground in front of her. She turned her head to Stella who nodded. They both ran to Techna and Layla, who were both trying to help Flora and Musa to their feet. "Let's go girls." Bloom finally said as her friends stood up.

"LET'S GO WINX ENCHANTIX!" They all bellowed at once. Onyx held a hand to both her eyes and Jaden's eyes as bright lights consumed their bodies.

"That's more like it." Icy commented as their foes began their transformation.

As their transformation ended, Jaden stood marveling at the group's new forms, each of them twinkling and shining like diamonds in sunlight.

Me: Next time on Magic is Everywhere;

Bloom: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have shown up!

Jaden: Who?

Onyx: Powerful witches that have a beat against the Winx Club.

Jaden: You mean Bloom and her friends?

Onyx: Yes I do! We have to get outta, hey Jaden where are you going?

Jaden: I gotta go help!

Stella: Jaden stay back!

Musa: You two run!

All: Next time on Magic is Everywhere,

Terrible, The Trix appear! Rise to the challenge Winged Kuriboh!

Me: and Later

Syrus: Duel Academy has started a new year.

Bastion: New students will be coming in from all over the world!

Jaden: That's great! I can't wait to duel them!

Bloom: But there is a new teacher coming in that I don't think we can trust.

Onyx: Are you sure? He sounds like a nice Guy to Me.

All: Later On Magic is Everywhere,

The new term starts, Battle with the Gem Beasts Part One!

Stella: They look so shiny!

Onyx: Well Kuriboh is way cuter than them.

Jaden: Will you cut it out?

Onyx: But he's so cute!


End file.
